DMxHP
by kate882
Summary: What if Draco had found the carving in Harry's hand first instead of Ron in Order Of The Phoenix? How would he react to this? now a 2shot 2ed chap Draco forgets his and Harry's anniversary and Harry is giving him nothing until it is fixed
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok so this is my first Harry Potter story . . . well Harry made a guest appearance in one of my other stories but that doesn't count any way enjoy **

**Warning: Cursing, boy love –yeah that's right its slash! If you don't like that get your homophobic ass off my story and go read one of my strait pairing though they aren't as interesting in my opinion-, and yeah I think that's about – wait no Draco getting all graby-handy at the end now that's it **

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

Harry's pov

I would like to have that woman write 'I'm a bitch!', and see how she likes it when its carved into her hand.

Damn my hand really hurts.

My heart sped up as a saw Malfoy. No it was not girlish! It was a very manly speeding up! Don't look at me like that! It was!

"Potter what are you doing out this late?" He sneered.

"What are _you _doing out this late?" I fired back. He knew good and well what I was doing. Everyone in school knew. Stupid high school gossip.

"In case you've forgotten I happen to be a prefect. I'm supposed to be out here making sure people like you are not out here. So I'll ask again, 'why are you out this late?'." He said smirking.

"You know good and well I had detention Malfoy!" I said angrily, flinging my hands in the air in frustration.

He was about to make some sharp comeback, when suddenly his eyes narrowed. "What is that on your hand Potter?" He asked slowly.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, and stuffed my hand in the pocket of my robe. I was not going to seem week in front of the guy I liked.

He marched forward, until we were nose to nose. He then grabbed my arm, and yanked, pulling my hand out of my pocket without touching it in a way that would cause pain.

He examined my hand, while I looked down. For some reason I felt week and ashamed.

After a few moments he spoke. "Who did this to you?" He asked in a low dangerous growl, that both scared me a little and turned me on.

Instead of answering I just kept looking down. That is until he roughly grabbed my chin, and forced me to meet his eyes. "Who. Did This. To. You." He said in the same voice only slightly louder, his eyes looked murderous.

I tried to move my face, but his grip was to strong. "Damn it Harry! You answer me before I find a truth spell!" He practically yelled.

"It's not that bad. There was more blood before." I mumbled. This didn't seem to help matters. His eyes narrowed more, and I could feel him tensing even more.

"Fine it was Umbridge." I sighed. "She told me I had to write lines, but she made me use her quill, and whenever I wrote it carved into my hand, and was written on the parchment in my blood." I explained.

He quickly let go of me, and stormed over to the office. "Draco no!" I said in a panic that he would get hurt over me.

I couldn't really call it knocking when his fist banged on the door of Umbrridge's office door. No his hitting was too hard and violent for it to be knocking.

"Yes?" She asked opening her door –almost getting his in the face doing so seeing as Draco was about to "knock" again. "Oh I don't believe I know your name." She inquired as if she shouldn't see the burning anger in Draco's eyes.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. What was Potter in trouble for _exactly_?" He asked, the anger barely controlled in his voice.

"For spreading nasty little lies, inappropriate behavior in my class room, and yelling at me –his teacher." She said. "I hope you're not getting any ideas."

"Oh I'm getting a few." He said before turning on his heal, grabbing my wrist, and dragging me away.

"Draco what is all this about? Why do you even care?" I asked.

"We have Defense Ageist The Dark Arts together tomorrow right?" he asked not answering my question.

"Well yes, but what does that have to do wi-" he cut me off.

"You'll see." Was his answer before he headed off in the direction of what I presumed was his houses area.

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

"Hey anyone want to hear a _nasty little lie_?" Draco said loudly in the middle of class. Oh god.

"I'm strait! I don't have a crush on Harry-Fucking-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Potter! I don't believe him that You-Know-Who is back! I don't think that Cedric was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! I have no reason what so ever for doing this!" He said just as loudly.

I could feel my cheeks turning as red as Ron's hair. He liked me?

"How about some inappropriate behavior?" There was some cheering of encouragement for the first interesting thing to happen all day. Draco strutted –yes strutted- over to my desk, taking in my flushed appearance.

"I'm pretty sure PDA is considered inappropriate in schools." Was all the warning I got before he jerked me forward over the desk by my tie, and smashed his lips onto mine. Just as quick as it happened it was over.

"What was the last one? Oh right! Yelling at you." He smiled brightly. "YOU ARE THE FUCKING BITCH QUEEN OF HIPPOCRACY!" He shouted. (a/n on one of my friends phones that's her contact name for her mom . . . their relationship isn't good . . .)

"Detention." She said in a tense voice.

"What am I going to do in detention out of curiosity? Have your demon quill carve lines into my hand repeatedly until the parchment is covered in my blood like what you did to Potter, which I'm sure is illegal." He was no longer smiling, but glaring and using the same voice he had last night.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said frantically.

"Please you can kiss the ass of your job in the ministry goodbye, because my father isn't the only son of a bitch that knows important people there." Draco sneered at her.

He then grabbed me, by my tie yet again, and dragged me out of the class room.

"Wh-what was that?" I yelled after he dragged me into the room of requirements. The room had a huge green and red couch, and silver and gold rugs.

"That was my proving that no one can hurt you. And telling you how I feel." He paused. "But if you think you're going to be on top just because I used the word 'crush' your very mistaken." He informed me.

"I-I you don't even know if I like you or not!" I burst out. I did but . . . still.

He just rolled his eyes, and pressed hungry lips to mine. His lips were moving fast and ruff ageist mine. I stood there in unresponsive shock for a moment before I hesitantly started moving my lips with his.

As soon as he got a response he pushed me down lying on top of me. I ran my fingers through his soft blond hair.

His tongue swiped across my bottom lip. I gasped at this, and he immediately took advantage of this sliding his tongue into my mouth. I let out a small moan when he reached his hand up my shirt, feeling all over my stomach and chest. He seemed to have fun getting sounds out of me by playing with my nipples.

He removed his mouth from mine, and I let out a soft wimpier. He moved to my neck licking and sucking and even a few times biting. There was defiantly going to be a mark.

"Mine." He growled.

"Yours." I confirmed in a breathy sigh.

We snogged a bit longer, but we both knew we had to go. Though Draco didn't seem to want to let me out of the room.

As I was finally about to open the door, I felt him grab my ass. I jumped a little letting out a yelp. "Hey!"

"I own it. I can do what I want with it." Was his response before he held open the door for me.

**Okay so that was the most in detail make-out session I have ever written. Did I do good? Let me know in a review or just what you thought of the story . . . I really like reviews they make my day **

**Let me know if you want more I have more DMxHP ideas ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n okay so I decided for another chapter **

**DMHPDMHPDMHP**

Harry's pov

"No." I said flatly.

"What do you mean no?" Draco asked shocked.

"I mean no." I repeated struggling to get out of his arms.

"I'm your boyfriend! I should be allowed to hug you." He replied tightening his grip.

"No!" I said elbowing him in the stomach, and getting out of his grip.

"Okay. Why?" He asked clearly angry as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you have to ask then it's even worse." I could feel the pout on my face, and tried to remove it because I knew it turned him on when I did that.

"Well I can't fix it if I don't know what I did." He stated.

"You're not getting anything until you fix it." I told him.

He looked horror struck. "By anything you mean . . ."

"No hugs, kisses, flirty talking, and no . . . _sex_." Suddenly I was shoved into the wall with him pressed ageist me. He crashed his lips onto mine and started kissing me roughly trying to get a reaction. It took a lot but I didn't do anything. He shoved his tongue in my mouth, and in response I bit it rather hard.

"Ow!" He pulled back.

"I said no!" I yelled. I then shoved him off me, and ran out of the room of requirements before he could catch me again.

Draco's pov

"You!" I said finally spotting the person I was looking for.

Ron was surrounded by a few friends. They all went silent when they saw me. I grabbed the red head by his ear, and dragged him away to a deserted hall.

"Do you know why Harrys mad at me?" I asked before he could say anything.

"Yes." He said smirking. He wasn't going to tell me.

"Screw it. I'll just ask Granger. She's a slash fan, she'll tell me just to get us back to making out." I muttered walking away from a crestfallen Ron.

"You forgot your anniversary!" he called after my retreating form.

I stopped and paled. How had I forgotten the anniversary of a year of being with Harry? No wonder he was so pissed. How was I going to fix this?

Harry's pov

For the next few days Draco kept dragging me off. He was either trying to give me presents to make up for it, or change my mind by kissing me or grinding ageist me.

I had to be strong. I couldn't let my want for him make me give in. No matter how much the problem in my pants was getting worse as he moved his hips on my thrusting every now and then. I bit my lip until it bled to keep the groan from leaving my lips.

It got so much worse when he went for my neck. He knew how sensitive the skin there was. I could tell there would be a hicky with the way he was sucking on my neck. "Draco stooooop." I groaned out. "P-p-please!" I felt his teeth as he gave a sharp bite to my neck. I couldn't help it. I moaned.

I shouldn't have. I could feel the smirk on his face as he bit down again. I gritted my teeth. He moved his mouth from my neck, and moved it to my lips. He started sucking on my bottom lip, his tongue running across the cut on my lip.

His hand moved down, and played with the waist band of my jeans.

This snapped me out of it. I was mad at him.

"NO!" I yelled pushing him away from me.

"Damn it!" He muttered. He stepped back. "Potter how much longer will this go on. I have apologized, and tried to make up for it, and the sexual tension is driving me mad!" He yelled at me.

"No." I said again, more quietly this time.

"I know you want me to. I can tell by the way you have to try so hard to restrain yourself from giving into me." He whispered huskily coming towards me again.

I did the only thing I could think of. I ran.

Draco's pov

He was teasing me. Potter was teasing me. We were at Hogsmeade, and he had bought some candy call a push pop.

I was entranced. The shape made it worse than if he had been sucking on a lollypop with him sucking and licking it. He looked right at me as he slowly pulled the push pop out of his mouth.

He was making exaggerated licking and sucking motions now that he knew he had my attention.

Then he turned around, and started to walk away, swaying his hips in a way that insured I would be staring at his ass.

Suddenly I knew how to fix this. I couldn't use electronics in Hogwarts, but I could use a spell to make sure everyone could hear me like a . . . loud speaker? INTERCOM! That's what muggles called it! I would say it to the whole school to prove it to him that I loved him.

Harry's pov

"Can every one hear me?" Came a voice out of nowhere. My first thought was of intercoms, but then I remembered where I was. My next thought was that it was Draco's voice coming from nowhere.

"I have something to say. Recently me and Potter have been having some . . . issues. So I'm going to try and fix it. HARRY POTTER I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! I will say it to anyone. I will do anything for you . . . except let you top, but anything else! I know I screwed up. You don't know how sorry I am. But Harry I love you, and we are going to have many more anniversaries to celebrate. If you don't forgive me I don't know what I would do. I can't live without you Potter." Everyone was looking at me. There was a slight pause, and then his voice came back. "Fred and George if you use the damn spell I'm going to strangle you."

From another room with the complete silence everyone could hear the wipe sound coming from one of the twins wands.

**DMHPDMHPDMHP**

"Well?" Draco asked when we met at the room of requirements latter.

"I forgive you." I said launching myself into his arms.

"Thank god." He breathed out. Then he claimed my lips as his. "We have some making up to do." I growled when we had to breath before quickly putting his lips back on mine.

**A/n okay that's all for this two shots but if you want me to write a different DMxHP oneshot tell me what you want it to be about and I will try to write it if I can think of anything for it :) **


End file.
